videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Chronos Orb/Mali and Tali's Son
This is a guide to the Mali and Tali's Son side quest in The Legend of Zelda: Chronos Orb. Overview The Mali and Tali's Son side quest, despite being nowhere near as expansive as the Golden Token hunt or the Magic Armor trade sequence, is one of the most major side quests in the game. It first becomes available after beating the Foresy Temple. A young couple in Ordon Village named Mali and Tali have had a son, and they need help raising him. Link will be faced with several questions about how Mali and Tali should raise their son, and every time he answers one, he must wait a while until another one of the questions becomes available. The availability of these questions is based on time in-game and not progress. After the side quest is finished, Link will be rewarded with a Heart Piece from Tali, and he can visit the son in Castle Town to receive a specific benefit depending on how he was raised. Walkthrough Baby Phase Soon after the couple has their child, they ask Link to name him. For the sake of convenience, I'll call him Bali, the default name. They then ask for a small donation to help raise Bali, and you can choose to donate either 10 or 20 Rupees. No matter what you donate, Tali will soon have trouble getting Bali to sleep, which, of course, leads to endless frustration. She will ask Link whether playing with him or singing to him will help him fall asleep. These two choices determine Bali's personality as a child: * If Link told Tali to play with Bali, no matter what donation he made, Bali will become a playful child. * If Link donated 10 Rupees and told Tali to sing to Bali, Bali will become a curious child. * If Link donated 20 Rupees and told Tali to sing to Bali, Bali will become a shy child. Child Phase This is the first phase where Link can talk to Bali, and his personality does change dialogue, as well as what Bali will ask Link. If Bali was a playful child, he will ask Link if he prefers playing or fighting. If Bali was a curious child, he will ask Link if he likes to explore or stay home. If Bali was a shy child, he will ask Link whether he should try to protect his parents or let his parents handle themselves. Additionally, Mali will ask about Link's childhood, and if he was playful, curious, or shy. All these questions will affect what Bali grows up to be. Adult Phase In this phase final phase, Bali is about as old as Link, and he will have one of a few jobs depending on how he was raised. He will be a farmer if: * Link said he likes to stay home, regardless of his answer to Mali's question. * Link said Bali should let his parents handle themselves, regardless of Link's answer to Mali's question. As a farmer, he will give Link a fruit that will fully heal his magic whenever he visits. Bali will be a warrior if: * Link said he preferred fighting, regardless of his answer to Mali's question. * Link said Bali should protect his parents and told Mali he was either playful or shy. * Link said he liked exploring and told Mali he was playful. As a warrior, he will have a brief fencing match with Link and double his attack power until he take damage every time he visits. He will be a musician if: * Link said he liked exploring and told Mali he was shy. * Link said he preferred playing and told Mali he was either playful or shy. As a musician, he will play a song (specifically, the Ballad of the Goddess) for Link that fully heals his hearts every time he visits. He will be an adventurer if: * Link takes any alternative path to those listed above. As an adventurer, Bali will give Link 200 Rupees. Unlike the other benefits, this will only happen once. Regardless of job, Tali will give Link a Heart Piece for raising Bali so well.